


Papi

by IsaiahVirus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, Clubbing, Dancing, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, kinda a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaiahVirus/pseuds/IsaiahVirus
Summary: Deadass this is a fic inspired by F(x)'s Papi because that song is a mood. Tony and Peter meet in the club. I don't really have any respect for the official MCU timeline."The infamous boy wonder who frequented their watering hole and Tony stark. Genius. Billionaire. Playboy. Philanthropist. It should have caused spacetime to rip. And maybe it did for a second between the bridge and the next chorus."





	Papi

Peter arched his back and ground down into the man behind him. The pulsing lights of the club shone on his sweat wet skin and made him glow ethereally. He lolled his head back to find that of his partners and turned in to give a sloppy, high, kiss.

Peter had been coming to this club on and off since he got his fake ID after Ben died. It was a good way to spend pent up energy- whatever its source was; anxiety, stress, or most recently, his new powers. It left him exhausted and fulfilled. Most nights in a bed not his own, but his newfound immune system hadn't let him catch anything yet. It was dangerous, It was stupid. He couldn't get enough.

By day he was your average high school junior at a school for the scientifically minded youth of Queens. He kept good grades but didn't try exceptionally hard as he felt himself above the content his peers struggled to learn and apply. He worked ahead at home and slacked off in class. He spent a lot of his afternoons in the library perusing texts both in print and online and ever since he started his forays into vigilantism he kept Spiderman and spiderling and spider all tagged for notifications in his feeds. He kept separate profiles for each of his interests. He wasn't a social butterfly but he had a small group of close knit friends that he valued greatly. He kept an online identity for them and school, one for his spider activities, and one for his bedroom activities. He was fairly well known in the local lgbt community and although he didn't maintain great contact with many of them, he was liked well enough and invited to events. Which was how he ended up in Amadeus, grinding against just another face in the crowd he couldn't bother to remember a name to go along with the face, if one had ever been given. He was ready to go get another drink or perhaps another hit of whatever was being passed around the dance floor since his metabolism had already killed off the substances inside him. It sucked that he had to blow through money like that but at the same time it was a blessing. He never had to go home intoxicated to Aunt May and cause her more distress, especially after Ben's death.

Peter was about to pull away from The Guy who currently had his hands in Peter's hair to head for the bar, when as he turned around to give the guy a goodbye kiss he saw Tony Stark begin to ascend to the VIP levels. He was every bit as breathtaking as pictures online had him as. He wore a fine linen shirt rolled up to his elbows and a pair of black slacks with his usual sunglasses. The faint glow from the arc reactor couldn't hide from Peter, even in the lighting situation of the club.

Peter broke off the kiss with The Guy and as he opened his eyes as he removed his tangled limbs from his partner he caught Starks eye, gave him a half lidded bedroom look, and turned to head for the bar.

On his way out of the dance floor he found someone handing out a softly glowing florescent, hopefully just under the UV lights, powder that Peter assumed correctly would be best snorted if the girls bent low over a cocktail table were anything to go by. Peter, however low they were, had standards. He took a pinky, dipped it into the baggie, put it to his lips and finding it not an altogether unpleasant taste, lifted a clump to his mouth and let it melt under his tongue. He set off to the bar in search of something high alcohol content with a low price tag. Usually bottom shelf vodka. He took five shots and felt the warmth in his stomach along with the heady sensations of whatever he had just partook in. He let his head roll back after the third shot and lost himself in the warm embrace, however brief, of sweet sweet substance abuse.

He didn't really know how he got to the dancefloor, nor could he tell how much time had passed, but he came to as the song changed and lost in the provocative clutches of bad choices he let himself be pulled into another man. Peter thinks his name is Edward. He felt like he was being watched, his senses let that much through the barricade of alcohol and he looked up. Tony stark was leaning on a railing looking down into the sea of people, but more specifically at Peter.

_B o s s C E O_

The man kissed up Peter's neck and Peter kept eye contact as he shifted the kiss to let himself into his partner's mouth. He broke it to slide down his partner's body, dragging his hands down Edward’s front in a slow and torturous manner. Not to tease his dance partner but to arouse Stark.

_La la la la la la I'mma show you how_

Tony was definitely stuck watching Peter as he drew back up the man's body and ground their crotches together in perfect Tahitian circles and as Peter bruised Edwards? neck, high enough he wouldn't be able to hide it without makeup tomorrow. He positioned himself so his back was flat against Edwards back and made sinuous movements to the bass.

_La la la la la I'mma show you how_

Peter threw his head back against the shoulder behind him to look back up at Stark but he was no longer there. This didn't particularly phase Peter, lost as he was in the moment, and he felt the bass building to the chorus.

_Papi let's go_   
_Cuz I kinda like it_   
_Papi ya know_   
_Yeah I kinda like it_

Stark appeared in front of him on the other side of the dancefloor. The electricity between them was palpable.

_Papi let's go_   
_Cause I kinda like it_

Peter broke from Edward and headed towards Anthony Stark who was brushing off people on his way to Peter. The man wasn't even looking at the people vying for his attention, he was single mindedly focused on Peter. They met in what should have been a massive disturbance as these two forces collided in the middle of the floor, if you were to listen to the rest of the attendees in the club the next day. The infamous boy wonder who frequented their watering hole and Tony stark. Genius. Billionaire. Playboy. Philanthropist. It should have caused spacetime to rip. And maybe it did for a second between the bridge and the next chorus.

_Surreal surreal_  
_Surreal surreal_

In the space of a three minute song the entire course of history shattered, rewrote itself, and righted itself to include this pair meeting before it was technically their time. The bass drop could be felt building in a thousand heart’s beating.

_Papi let's go_   
_Cuz I kinda like it_   
_Papi ya know_   
_Yeah I kinda like it_

Peter made the first contact. He put his hands on Stark's shoulders. He made eye contact since they were about the same height, give or take an inch. He let his eyelids flutter shut and began making near perfect circles in the space between them with his hips.

_Papi let's go_   
_Cuz I kinda like it_

Tony pulled Peter into him and forcefully ground their hips together. Peter was smushed flat up against the hard planes of Tony's chest and reactor and Peter could feel the arousal burning through Tony. Peter dropped low, still pressed firmly into Iron Man, causing him to catch himself on the other growing erection before continuing his descent to the floor where he bopped along to the building refrain and nuzzled along the outline of Tony's cock. He occasionally looked up through half lidded bedroom eyes and caught Tony's considerably blown pupils given the intensity of the light show. Tony slid his hands into Peter's hair and forcefully pulled him up to crush their lips together. Peter plastered himself to Tony's front and whispered breathlessly along alternating ears with each letter

_B o s s C E O_

 

If Tony wasn't hard before he sure as fuck was now. There were very few things he loved more than being told his position and status in the world. He enjoyed it more when it was a young, sexy, willing body sending him on that power trip. He was going to take this boy home as he was currently doing ungodly things with his tongue in Tony's mouth so it would follow that he could do ungodly things with his tongue on Tony’s cock. Said cock jumped at that thought.

Eventually Peter turned around so his back was melded to Tony chest and his ass, which Tony had not noticed was quite so nice, was gyrating wonderfully on Tony's erection. If he didn't get out of there soon he would take the boy in the middle of the dancefloor. But Peter seemed content to let the heady atmosphere and bass guide him in his exploration of Tony. He didn't seem inclined to leave yet still grinding away.

_I was low-key_   
_That's the old me_

Peter spun around and affixed his lips and teeth to the junction between Tony's neck and chest and did something unholy that Tony was sure would bruise heavily. Peter traced the arc reactor with his hand not sound around Tony's neck to keep him in place. Not that he cared at that moment but it was another thing for Tony to be yelled at about in the morning by Pepper after she got over the fact that he allowed it to happen in the first place. Tony moaned into Peter's hair as he pulled away and reaffirmed their lips into a searing and rough kiss.

_Papi papi_   
_Baby_   
_You better come and_   
_Get me get me_   
_Papi! let's go_   
_Cuz I kinda like it_   
_Papi ya know_   
_Yeah I kinda like it_

Peter broke off causing Tony to whine before his brain caught up that Peter intended to leave with him. Tony got his shit together and caught up with Peter as he reached the ground floor leading outside. Tony sent a quick message to Happy to pick them up.

_Papi let's go_   
_Cuz I kinda like it_   
_B o s s C E O_

Tony pinned Peter to a wall near the exit and bit into the soft tissue of Peter's neck that tasted of sweat and the sickly sweet sheen of alcohol and drugs. Peter whispered the refrain over Tony's head as he kept up with the assault of Peter's neck. When he finally pulled away, it was because of the text notification that Happy was waiting outside for him.

_Papi let's go_   
_Cuz I kinda like it_   
_Papi ya know_   
_Yeah i kinda like it_

The song finished just as they left the building stumbling after each other's lips. They stumbled all the way into the back seat of Tony's car where Peter was immediately pulled into Tony's lap. Peter spread his knees so he could comfortably sit over Iron Man’s lap to do sacrilegious things with that ass, never breaking the kiss once, his arms braced on the headrest behind Tony's head. Tony disentangled their mouths and moved to suck more marks into Peter's neck and he didn't register it then, but the hickeys from before had mostly healed over already. Whatever, Tony thought, more room for new ones. They spent the half hour ride back to Manhattan in a vacuum where only their bodies existed and nothing else mattered. The gray world outside melted away as they sped over the Queensboro Bridge.

They made it back to the Tower after half an hour of what amounted to foreplay because the second they were in the elevator Peter was pinned against the wall having his shirt removed and his dark jeans pushed down his hips.

The effects of the drug left Peter in a desperate state of need and wantonness that he intended to use Tony to satiate.

The elevator ride to the penthouse was over before they got too far in undressing but Peter was pretty sure he would not see that shirt again, either way.

Stumbling through Tony's living areas until they reached the bedroom took longer than it would have if either of them had been in their right mindset but alas, preoccupation on each other's bodies won out against common sense and clothes were dropped the second they were taken off.

Peter tripped over the foot of the bed and fell back with about as much grace as was possible and pulled Tony down with him. Hooking a thumb on Tony's lower incisors and dragging the barely wet tip down Tony's chin was all the warning got before, “Fuck me,” in such a low, broken voice that how could Tony say no?

Peter was quickly flipped onto his hands and knees with his head resting against his forearm and his ass stuck out at an obscene angle. Tony didn't take his eyes off that pale, creamy skin once while he searched around his bed for lube.

“Baby boy, you’re going to kill me.” Tony’s slicked fingers found Peter’s hole and pressed in gently but finding no resistance, “You came prepped just for me? Or did you not care who picked you up?”

“Ngh, not care,” Peter sounded half strangled and that probably had something to do with the now two fingers curling past his prostate. “Need more. Need you.” And Tony was ill-prepared to disobey such direct orders.

Pulling a condom out of the bedside table and rolling it on, Tony took a deep breath and tried to collect his thoughts so he could last more than a few minutes. Peter wiggled his ass at Tony because he was taking too long.

Tony laid a hand on the small of Peter’s back to still the impatient body and took hold of himself to line up with Peter’s now shining wet hole and began to push in. There was little resistance proving Peter was amply prepared. Tony pushed past the first ring of muscle into the wet heat and even though Peter was prepped in advance he was still gloriously tight against Tony’s cock.

He used an arm to wrap under Peter's hips to support him as he got a hold of himself and began shallowly thrusting. Even though he was restrained under and over, Peter made every effort to thrust back and meet Tony’s hips. Peter had enough mind not to use any extra strength then a normal teen might have and thus was having little luck changing the angle sufficiently to get every thrust to smash into his prostate. He had to be more direct.

He threw caution to the wind as he super-powered his next thrust and changed the angle. The only warning Tony had time to process was the immediate shift in Peter’s posture. His back went limp and he let out the most beautiful high pitched breath Tony had ever heard. Tony redoubled his hold to keep Peter’s hips up and keep the new angle and with each new thrust made Peter further devolve into a mewling mess on Tony’s sheets. It was one of the hottest things Tony had ever laid witness to. And if that’s what he thought from the back. He had to see it from the front. Tony pulled out and kneeled there on the bed admiring the view.

“Baby boy, turn over for me.” Tony mouth feel agape at the sinful look he was awarded with as Peter turned over and moved back flush with Tony, his ankles moving to hook over Tony’s shoulders and lock behind his head.

“Anything for you Papi.” And if that didn’t go straight to Tony's dick, nothing would. Peter grasped Tony’s cock and moved it back into place and thrust himself back on it. And if Tony were an objective observer he would have marveled at the core strength exuded by such a lean individual but as it stands he marveled at the stretch of skin over muscle and felt his cock throb in anticipation.

Tony moved to meet Peter mid thrust and the pure pressure made him see stars. Peter vocalized what could only be the same sentiment. They found a rhythm and Tony swore he felt the continuum break down in what any of the mages of Earth would have called sex magic.

Reality stitched itself back together and Tony kept thrusting and moving to meet the eager hips.

Peter could feel a heat that had lay latent in his gut begin to unfurl as reality came together and not even a minute later he was edging orgasm. Peter flipped Tony onto his back and as the older man spread his arms to redistribute the weight of the fall Peter was already moving to chase that dick because he had one desire and that was to release the pent up desperation he’d been skirting around since he arrived in the club earlier.

Desperation to forget the hardships at school, to forget how little sleep he gets, to forget the remaining bruises from his last confrontation with no-gooders, desperate to escape his shitty financial situation. And the answer to all his problems was the thick cock buried in his ass.

Peter let his head roll back and let out one long moan that originated somewhere deep in his chest and let ropes of cum adhere themselves to Tony’s stomach. Tony kept thrusting up until the spasming of Peter’s body brought him into the abyss of pleasure and he lay beneath the boy.

Peter felt more than actively participated in his body slumping over onto Tony’s chest and he let it be until the edge of the arc reactor became too uncomfortable for him to bear and move to pull of Tony's softening dick and lay beside him on the bed.

Tony was too blissed out to say much but had enough mind to tie off the condom and throw it towards the trash. He carded a hand through Peter’s sweaty hair and promptly started to drift off to sleep.

\---

When Tony awoke not many hours later from an already fading nightmare, the bed beside him was cold. Which tickled the part of his mind that said ‘Wrong’ and it wasn’t until he had gotten up that he realized that there should have been the body of a one-night stand still in his bed.

He realized he never even got the kid’s name.

“Hey, Jarvis, when did the kid leave?” he asked to nowhere in particular.

“About an hour after you fell asleep. He couldn't find his shirt so he took on of yours, Sir.”

“Thanks Jay. How'd he get out without you waking me?”

“If you notice, your balcony doors are open. He left through them.”

Which was certainly not what Tony had expected to hear. “What.”

Jarvis projected Peter’s escape onto the wall opposite Tony. The muted night tones showed the boy gathering his pants, checking for his phone, going into the closet and taking a shirt, then walking out onto the balcony and jumping off. After Jarvis assured him there were no bodies on the pavement below and that it looked like the boy had stopped falling and arched back up into the sky on threads so fine, Jarvis’ external sensors had trouble tracking them, Tony wrote it off as another odd event in his life and went back to bed. If the boy was significant and not just another weird inhabitant of the city, they would meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr @potentialproblem01  
> I have this whole world that follows this fic which is why there's some unnecessary exposition and it may or may never be posted. Basically all that's concrete is this series of interactions and Peter doing all sorts of shady teenager things and Tony not being cool with sleeping with a 17yo and Peter getting trashed and drunk texting Tony and the infamous 'rhetorical question' scene in Homecoming but with added tension. 
> 
> I'm kpop trash and Papi is just a sexy song my dudes. Leave a kudo if you liked it or say hey in the comments.


End file.
